The Dragneels
by prettyloseremma
Summary: Blood doesn't make a real family love does (The boy with pink hair re-written)
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's P.O.V**

So how do I start this I always have trouble starting a new novel like how to you start of a story you hope will change a persons life but this isn't just any novel this is a story about my crazy life. Growing up I had a normal life I had loving parents. Everything I wanted I got and more I was happy I thought nothing could ever change that…. Oh I almost forgot to tell you who I was well my name is Lucy Dragneel, but my friends and guild-mates know me as Lucy Heartfilia. I'm 18. I use Celestial Spirit Magic.

My story really starts when I was 10. My mother had passed away due to an unknown sickness she has been sick for many years. She never once let it stop her from playing with me or being there when I need her when she passed I couldn't understand why she had died she never once let me see her sick. Father hated me he blamed me because mother would always be playing outside with me when she should have been in bed resting. All he did every day after mother pass was work he never left his office. The maid would have to look after me he couldn't even look at me I reminded him too much of her. whenever we did talk I could feel the hate in his eyes. He would say I killed her I know he was right maybe if I did ask her to play she would still be her with us…maybe.

One night in the middle of summer I was lying in my room I need to get away finally having an enough of feeling alone. Don't get me wrong I loved the people who took care of me but living in the same house as him made me feel so alone knowing that he hated me no matter how hard I tried he would never look at me the way he use to I need to leave I had to I wanted to find a place I could call home and have people who really care for me.

So on that night I decided that I would leave to find this place far behind me so on this night one of my family maids helped me pack. She knew I could stay here my father's anger was getting worse every day I didn't bring much with me just a few cloths and a picture of my mother I also took a lot of money I would need it to live till I was old enough to get a job. My father had so much of it anyway he wouldn't care if I took some he probably won't notice I was gone. I also took my keys that my mother left for me when she passed so when everyone was asleep I left. I ran and ran I never looked back to that place I once called home. I walked for miles and days with no sleep, no food, I just had to get away from him as far away as my legs could take me.

That's when I came upon a field in a forest it was so peaceful and quiet. That's when I saw him the boy who would change my life forever the one who would give me a reason to keep living. When I first saw him he looked like he was looking for something that he lost and need to find in the night sky, just waiting for it to come back. I walked a little more but I felt so weak and tried from not eating that's when I felt myself fall to the ground. The last thing I remember is him looking at me then running towards me.

When I opened my eyes the next thing I know is that I'm in a small room that had old paints with pictures of flowers and a picture of what looked to be a family picture but two of the head were cut out when I turned my head I saw a little girl no older than 3 looking at me with big bright brown eyes.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed, jumping in fear I didn't know where I was or who that little girl was. After a few minutes the little girl finally spoke" Are you my new mama?"

I couldn't believe what I just heard did she really just ask me to be her mother no I must have misheard her but before I could ask what she said he walked in with a bright smile that made me feel funny inside I couldn't explain this feeling but it was a good one that I liked a lot. "Oh, you're finally awake! You've been asleep for 2 days now." My eyes shot wide open 2 days? That can't be right. It couldn't be two days "I have?" he nodded to let me know I really have I must have been so tried from walking for so long. "Thank you for keeping me here. I will leave now before I overstay my welcome." Trying to be as nice to this strange boy who let me sleep in what I think is his home? He then gave me a look of confusion. Then he said something I didn't think he would or that I didn't know I wanted to hear "Don't you want to stay or do you have somewhere to be?" I thought about it for a minute and realized I don't have anywhere else to go. But I had to face reality "But we don't even know each other and you're willing to let me stay here? What about your parents?" I'm sure his parents wouldn't want another child to take care off or worse they might send me back to him.

He looked so sad when I said parents but it was gone just as fast as it came.

"Well my name is Natsu Dragneel and this is Wendy Dragneel and it's just the two of us that live here, but we would really like for you to stay. I could use the help with take care of Wendy. I don't know anything about girly things and I promised I would find her a new mother." I was so shocked! I couldn't believe what he was saying! Was he asking me to be this little girl's mother me, a mother at the age of 10? But I couldn't leave her alone with him to look after her, she needs a girl in her life to teach her things that he couldn't and I've always wanted to be a mother. It just came a little sooner than I thought. "Okay, I'll do it. My name is Lucy Heartfilia." They both smiled with so much happiness. Little did I know that saying yes would change my life forever.

**Approximately 6 years later**

"Lucy! Hurry up, we're going to be late!" Natsu yelled from the sitting room.

"Mama you look beautiful! I'm so excited, today's finally here," my now 9 year old daughter Wendy said as I looked at myself in the mirror I was wearing my wedding dress. Yes you heard me right, me, Lucy Heartfilia, will be Lucy Dragneel in the next hour!

"Yeah Lucy you don't look that fat!" I just give that stupid cat the evil eyes. Today was my wedding day and nothing was going to get to me. We had agreed that when I turned 16 Natsu and I would get married so we can make Wendy ours for real, so no one can take her away from us. That's not the only reason I'm marrying him I'm in love with him, I have been since the day he asked me to be part of his family but he's too dense to know what that kind of love is. We have been happy together as a family for 6 years now. We even have two more members of our family now: Happy and Carla the flying, talking cats.

Oh shit we're late!

"Coming!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs to where they were all sitting. Natsu smiles that smile that always make me feel so happy. Then he says something that makes my heart stop "You ready to become a real Dragneel?". I was so happy! I couldn't wait to have the same last name as my family and for us to become a real family. We walked to a church in town and we said our vows I tried so hard not to cry but when I did Natsu used his thumb to wipe my tears away what I forgot was the part at the end "You my now kiss the bride." My heart stopped. I couldn't think. Was this really happening? I have to kiss Natsu. Sure we kissed before, but that was when we were 13 and he said he wanted to try something and he just kissed me. I still remember feeling how hot my face was after and the time when we were 14. We were in the field having one of Wendy's lessons and out of nowhere he kissed me. I come back to reality and looked at Natsu.

He just smiled and leaned in and kissed me. It was soft and short but I felt fireworks like I did every time. We took pictures with all 5 of us and then we went to a café down town to get dinner. It wasn't like the fairy tale wedding I always dreamed of, but my dreams changed 6 years ago when I meet a pink haired boy in a field.

When we got home and put Wendy to bed, that's when Natsu pulled me outside to that very field. "Natsu what are we doing out here? It's cold!" He stopped moving and came close to me he looked me in the eyes. Oh have I love his eyes I feel my face get hotter when he keeps looking at me "But Luce we need to have our first dance and what better place than the place we first met?" I couldn't help it. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I need to stop this whole crying thing this is the second time today but this is one of the many reasons I fell in love with him. "But there's no music." How are we met to dance without music "We'll make our own." And with that we start dancing as Natsu hums a song. We dance for what seems like hours, me still in my wedding dress and him in his suit. I wish we could stay like this forever. I'm so glad I left that day. If I didn't I would have never met my family I would have never meet my dragon.

**1 year later**

It's been a year since Natsu and I have been married. He still works at a guild called Fairy Tail. He's been there since I met him. I look after Wendy while he goes out to work to pay for food and bills. We live a nice life, a happy one, but oh how I wish I could join Fairy Tail! This year might be my lucky year, no one at the guild knows about me or Wendy. Natsu doesn't want people to know. I tried asking him once but he won't say why. I'm so excited about our anniversary! I have a nice dinner planned for the family and a gift that I worked so hard on with Wendy's help of course. I was in the kitchen making lunch for me, Wendy and Carla when the front door slams open revealing Natsu running to our bedroom "Lucy someone said there was word of a Salamander in Hargion. I need to go. It could be Igneel." I felt sadness in my heart but I couldn't get in the way of Natsu finding his dad it would be nice if him and Wendy got their real parent's back. "I….. I hope it's him. Be safe okay? And come back soon." Natsu was in our bedroom throwing anything and everything into a bag. I think some of my clothes got thrown in there too "I will I promise I'll be back soon. Tell Wendy I said bye and be good! Come on Happy!" The blue cat flew out the door with an "Aye sir."

It's been 2 days since he's been gone and today is my birthday, and our anniversary. "Mama is papa coming home soon? I want to see if he likes the gift you got him." I smile at my daughter. She so really loves her father "I don't know princess, I hope so." I give her my best smile but she can tell there's sadness behind it. I always miss him when he goes. It's to quiet in this small house. Whenever he's home it becomes more homely he sits in his chair with Wendy on his lap telling her about all the cool things he got to do on his mission. Then he "tries" to help me in the kitchen but always puts something on fire mostly the dinner but I won't change this life for anything. looking at my daughter I know she wanted to wait up of him but she need to get to bed soon or she'll be tried for tomorrow "Okay time for bed. Papa should be home tomorrow so the quicker we get to sleep the faster we'll see him." Wendy gets up and gives me a tried smile. "Okay, goodnight mama. Come on Carla, let's get some sleep." I go to Natsu and I's bedroom. As I sit on the bed tears fall from my eyes. What if he finds them? What If they don't need me anymore where will I go? I wish he was here to tell me I'm wrong. "Happy anniversary," I say as I fall asleep.

**The other side of the house**

**Wendy P.O.V**

I can hear her crying again she always tries to be strong in front of me be I can tell she hurt I mean it's the first anniversary yet he still left her ."Why does papa have to be so stupid?"

Just as I said it the front door opens I'm so mad at him. I get out of bed without waking up Carla I find him in front of the fridge "Where have you been?" Papa jumps, thinking he was being quiet with his ninja ways. "Hey my little princess! What are you doing up?" how can he act like he did nothing wrong he hurt mama I have to say it or he'll just keep doing this to her. "Papa you need to stop looking for them." Papa was shocked with what came out of my mouth but it need to be said. "What do you mean stop looking?"

"I mean you have a family here who love you and aren't going anywhere. They left us papa. They left but mama, stayed she stayed for us she loves us when no one asked her too she does everything for us she cooks, cleans makes sure we're all happy, and now mama's upstairs upset because you didn't come home for your anniversary. She doesn't say anything because she wants you to be happy, but papa she's your wife. So be there for her."

Papa looked down he knew he had done wrong. "When did you get so smart?" that made me smile "Mama's my teacher, remember? Natsu smiles, "Okay princess, time for bed." With that he takes me to my room with a sleeping Happy and gives me a goodnight kiss "I love you Princess sweet dreams" with that I fall asleep.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I hear the bedroom door open. I sit up thinking it might be Wendy having a bad dream but when I look up I see my husband looking like he know he had done something wrong

"Luce I'm so sorry. I should have been here and not run off just because of some rumour that wasn't even real. Please forgive me. "I smile at him. "There's nothing to forgive Natsu you were looking for your father and mother." He walks over to the bed and sits down on my side of the bed. "I got you something," he says while handing me a small box. I open it and my eyes widen. It was a key, a sliver key! I start jumping up and down on the bed I love getting new keys it's like getting a new friend

"I saw it in a magic shop and I know you had to have it. Also, Luce? I want you to come with me to Fairy Tail tomorrow and join the guild. You can become my partner. Just don't tell people about us being married just yet. I'm not ready. "He has a sad smile on his face. I know he doesn't mean anything bad when he says it. "that reminds me I got you something too."

He looks up at me as I hand him a box. When he opens it his eyes widen. It's a sliver necklace with a locket attached. On the outside it has the Fairy Tail mark, and on the inside it has a picture of us Wendy, Natsu, Happy, Carla and I. "So you never forget that you always have us to come home to."

Before I could even think Natsu lips were on mine. It wasn't like our other kisses. This was full of passion and love I was in shock he's never kissed me like this before. I start to kiss back after coming out of shock running my hands through his hair as he lays me down on the bed and hovers over me without breaking the kiss it get more heated both of use wanting more Only stopping for air out of nowhere Natsu stops. "We can't. Wendy's in the next room and if we keep going I won't be able to stop." I look at him. I don't know what to think. I was so happy Natsu kissed me. I know he's my husband, but we don't really act like it. Sure we share a bed and we cuddle at night, but we don't kiss a lot or hold hands.

"Luce we should get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day for you." he says as he kissed my forehead. I smile at him. "Goodnight Natsu, and thank you." Then I feel arms wrap around me as I close my eyes and fall asleep.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I look down at my beautiful wife as she sleeps "goodnight Luce I love you and thank you for always staying"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and let me now what you think a lot of things will be changed and made longer <strong>

**hope you like **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy P.O.V**

The day had finally arrived, today was the day I finally join Fairy Tail. The morning went by as normal I got Wendy, Happy and Carla up letting Natsu sleep in a little he did get back late last night. Making breakfast and making sure Wendy knew what she had to do for her studies. The idea of leaving her here on her own didn't sit well with me but Carla would be here to watch her, having been with Wendy every day since I came here just makes it harder. "Make sure to eat and read what I have left for you, and don't leave the house, don't answer the door. If anything happens come straight to the guild ok?" Wendy sighs "Mama I'll be fine! Now go have fun and tonight you can tell me all about it"

She smiled up at me then started pushing me out the door. I'm a mother, I'm allowed to worry. What if something happened and I wasn't there? How does Natsu do this all the time? I haven't even left and I already miss her. Natsu is already out of the house with Happy waiting for me "Don't worry Luce, it gets easier and she's a smart girl. Carla's there with her."He's right. I need to trust her. We were walking and talking about all the missions were going to go on once I join Fairy Tail and before knowing it I'm standing right outside the Fairy Tail its self. I have to hide my inner screams of happiness but Natsu can tell and give me a grin. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Luce."

I can't stop my smile from getting bigger and bigger finally I'm here, hearing Natsu always talk about everyone here. It just made me want to join even more. I can't wait to meet Natsu's other family. When we walk through the big door all we see is people drinking, fighting, laughing and having a good time. Natsu ran off to have a fight with some guy that's half naked I think he might be ice princess that Natsu always talks about. I don't know what to do Natsu is so going to get it when we get home for leaving me. Then I see a girl with white hair walk up to me. Wait OMG that's Mirajane! The most beautiful women in the world *inner fangirl activated* "Hello, you must be new here. Do you plan on joining the guild?" omg she's talking to me I'm going to faint. "_Lucy you are a married women stop thinking about running away with Mirajane"_. Speaking of married where is my husband so I can give him a Lucy kick for leaving me alone. I haven't really been around people since living with him. In the background a fight as broken out and someone dares to hurt Mirajane they will pay for this. A giant came out of nowhere everyone stopped what they were doing, except for Natsu of course. I worried if he's always like this here, before I knew it the giant is getting smaller and then it becomes and old man which Mirajane called him master. He must be the famous gramps that I've heard so much about. "And who might you be my dear?" He was looking at me while saying it "My name is Lucy sir." He gives me a happy smile it was very welcoming and kind "Are you here to join Fairy Tail Lucy?" I was so nervous! What if they didn't like me and wanted me to leave? Where the hell were Natsu and Happy? I can't believe those two leaving me here. Their getting their ass kicked when we get home. "Yes, I would love to join!" he then turns to Mirajane "Okay Mira get this lovely young lady her guild mark." Mirajane walks over to the bar telling me to follow "Okay Lucy, where would you like it and in what colour?"I think for a minute about the colour, and then it hits me. Pink! Of course, my favourite colour. Now for the placement I could get it on my hand, it would have to be my right hand though. I don't want to show them my wedding ring. "My right hand and pink please." And there it was on my right hand in pink, the same colour as his hair. Speaking of him, where is he so I can show him my guild mark? I finally found him by the mission board.

"Natsu look I got my guild mark!" he wasn't looking at all "That's nice Lucy." I could tell he wasn't listening to me either. He was too busy looking at missions. I was a little angry but then I saw a little boy crying to master about how his dad hadn't home and for someone to help find him. Master said to believe that his father would be home. Next thing I hear a bang behind me. The mission board has a hole in it and a mad Natsu is walking away. I better go with him before he does something stupid. "Natsu where are we going? Wait up!" I run after him and Happy. We get to the mountain. Its freezing but we got there and we found the little boy's dad. He was taken over by the monster. We got him home to his son who called me Lucy-nee. It made me so happy. We said our goodbyes. "Let's get home Lucy, we have a kid of our own to look after." He's right Wendy was alone all day "I really hope she's okay. I know Carla's there but still we've been gone all day." He smile and looks at me "She's our daughter. She can handle herself. We did raise her so she would be okay if she was on her own, and as you say Carla's there with her and she would never let anything happen to our little princess. You worry too much Luce." Maybe I do but I'm a mother leaving her baby alone for the first time it's scary what if she doesn't need me anymore "I do not! I've just never been away from her this long before. It's something that I know I need to get used to, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Natsu just hugged me and laughed, calling me a weirdo like he and Happy always do. When we finally get home, we get jumped; "Mama, papa how was it? Did you go on a mission mama? Did you meet new friends? What where they like? Did you miss me? I did real well! I did all my work for my lessons and me and Carla made food and we played for a bit and I cleaned my room. "I just had to smile. I really shouldn't been worried about her. She really is growing up so fast.

A lot has happened since I join Fairy Tail. I meet the famous Erza who was the reason Natsu didn't come home for a while when we were younger, and why he hates reading. She is also amazing, she is so strong and cares so much for fairy tail she has also become one of my closest friends I also found out Gray is Natsu's rival (best friend) they fight but when it comes down to it they would do anything for each other. Gray tried flirting with me one but just got punch from by my dear husband who was in a bad mood for the rest of the day because of this. We did some missions together and formed a team which was called team Natsu. One time Natsu made me go on and S class mission I didn't just go because of the golden key they were going to give us no I went against my will. He stole it and we meet Grey's brother on the island. I think that's who he was and his friends. I also got TWO! more golden gate keys; Virgo and Sagittarius. So I have five golden gate keys out of 12. I even met a girl named Levy. I call her Levy-chan and she calls me Lu-chan. She loves books just as much as me and she made me promise that she would be the first to read the book that I'm writing. Natsu wasn't to happy about this saying he should be the first to read it even though he hates reading. Wendy's getting much better at her magic Natsu takes her out first thing in the morning to train mostly though it's to spend time together since he's always away on a mission to get money, rising a kid costs a lot of money Natsu has become strong to with all the mission we go on. They always practice out in the field it's surprising that it's still looks okay.

One morning when writing a story about something that came to me in my sleep Natsu comes running in the door "Lucy, the guilds been attacked the whole hall has been destroyed!" I stop writing and look up at him hoping he was just joking but the look on his face says he wasn't My heart stops! Not the guild hall. I hope no one's been hurt. I start run with Natsu to the guild. There are iron poles sticking out of everywhere the whole hall is destroyed and I only know one person who could do this.

"Gajeel-nii."

Natsu must have heard me because he stopped. "Luce it couldn't be him. He disappeared 3 years ago. It can't be, he would have come to see us not do this. This isn't like him he can be a dick but he won't go this far." I know my big brother won't do this but still "But Natsu who else could do something like this? It's him, I know it's him. "Little did we know my big brother had been so brain washed and tortured for years just because the guild Phantom Lord wanted a dragon slayer of their own. Their guild master was a sick man who only wanted power he didn't care what happened to anyone in his guild as long as he got what he wanted. I remember being captured by Juvia and some other guy it was right after Gajeel-nii hurt Levy-chan, Jet and Dory. I was in a tower with their master, saying how my father had hired them to take me home. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! The father who I left 7 years ago wanted me back. I was so scared, I didn't want to go back, not ever. I heard Natsu's voice in the distance so I jumped.

"NATSU!"

"LUCY!"

He got to me just in time because the next thing I know I'm on top of him. "Lucy are you okay? What did they do to you? I'm going to kill them when I get my hands on them! Why did they take you? Want do they want?"

I could tell he was scared by the way he kept asking so many questions that's what he does when he's scared. "My father wants me to come home." I looked up at my husband and all I saw was pure anger. I don't think I've seen him this angry, ever. yeah I've seen him angry but this as on a whole new level of angry for him "Well he can want on. You're my wife and your home is with me, Wendy, Happy and Carla. He has no right to try and take you from us." I couldn't stop crying. I was so happy they cared about me so much. Same as everyone at the guild when they found out whose daughter I was. I don't want to go back to him my family is here my kids are here, my husband is here and Fairy Tail is here. I was hiding against my will I mayadd when the rest of the guild was fighting Phantom Lord but then he found me.

"Gajeel-nii."

He looked like he didn't know who I was which hurt but what hurt the most was that he had fun beating me up he was acting like he never knew me like I was a new toy to play with but what he really was doing was trying to get Natsu to come so he could fight. Natsu did come and kick his ass. It was a hard fight I didn't know who would win. I didn't want any of this to happen. I didn't want to see the man I love and my big brother fight and mean it. When the fight was over something happened to Gajeel-nii. He was screaming in pain with his hands on his head then he stopped and then he looked at us as if he could remember us, like a spell was lifted. He also looked like he could remember everything he had done too. He looked at his hands "Bunny-girl, salamander. What have I done?" he said as tears fell from his face he looked up at us with so much pain in this eyes. I was walking over to him "STOP! Don't come any closer. I might hurt you again. Please stay back, I'm so sorry." He got up and ran so fast there was no way I could have got to him. "Leave him be for now. He's been through a lot in the last 3 years. He wasn't himself. He'll come home when he's ready, okay? Speaking of home, let's go to ours, I'm starving after that fight!" I couldn't help but laugh, of course his mind was on food! "Okay since you won you can have whatever you want tonight, okay?" His face lit up. Then he grabbed my hand and ran home to where our very worried daughter could heal some of our wounds we got. There was still something I had to do though, and that was visit my father one last time so he could never hurt Fairy Tail or my family again.

"Are you okay mama? Your wound will heal within a few days, but I want you and papa to stay home and rest for two days." Natsu was not happy with this "Two days! But I want to fight Grey and kick his ass! And we have to help rebuild the guild." I know we need to help but we can't if we're still hurt, we would just be in the way. "We can stay home for two days Natsu. It's not going to kill us and I was thinking we should go away for a while, just the five of us." Wendy's face light up with that bright smile I love so much. "Really mama, papa can we? I want to go to the beach and build sand castles and swim in the sea can we? Oh can we papa? Please!" We gave him our best puppy dog eyes that we know he couldn't say no to. Even Happy joined in. "Fine we can go, but only for 5 days. Right time for bed. It's getting late." with that she started jumping up and down then she stop to say goodnight "Okay night papa, night mama! Come on Carla, Happy." Happy fly's to Wendy's room with an "Aye sir." Carla waits for Wendy to say her goodnights. "Hurry up child I haven't got all day." Natsu gave Wendy a goodnight hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Night my little princess. Sweet dreams you too Happy and Carla." I do the same and then Natsu and I get into bed. He pulls me into his arms. "I'm glad you're safe Luce. I don't want that man near you, and don't worry, iron-head will come back when he's ready okay?" I turn my head to look up at him "I know. Thank you Natsu for saving me, I'm just happy to be home with you guys. Goodnight Natsu." I fall asleep so fast I didn't even hear Natsu's reply.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

"I'll always save you. You're my everything and I love you so much." I know it's stupid that I can't even say these things to my wife when she's awake, but it's scary knowing that she can leave and move on. But I'll always love her. I knew the moment I saw her that she was my mate, my other half that my dad told me about the one that I will love for the rest of my life. I was so happy the day she said she'd stay and be a mother to Wendy, and she is an amazing mother she helps Wendy learn more about her magic and how to read, write thing that never could do. She always sees the good in people, like Gajeel. She loved him like a brother, and of course he loved her like a little sister and Wendy like a niece. I can't believe what he's been through if I had of known I would have gone after him and brought him home. I'm glad he's going to come home. They have missed him a lot but that stupid father of hers trying to take away my Luce, my mate. I will not stand for it. It's been 7 years and he hasn't looked for her once, so why now? I wish I could just keep them safe from everything. I know I can't hold them back. Now that Luce is a part of Fairy Tail. I hate how the guys in the guild always look at her like she's a piece of meat. I want to beat them up for looking at my wife I couldn't stop myself from punching Gray that one time but hitting on a man's wife right in front of him too he got what was coming to him even though he doesn't know she is but still the bro-code I brought her to Fairy Tail which means something. They can't know that she, the most beautiful girl in the world, is married a low-life like me. I'm not good looking, I'm not smart, I get into fights all the time. The amount of abuse they would get if people found out that I'm her husband, and when Wendy joins that I'm her dad. I just can't do that to them. I just can't.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year! <strong>

**I hope You like this chapter please review and let me know what you think **

**thank you for reading **


End file.
